Trap Jaw
Trapjaw is a warrior of Skeletor and is a tertiary antagonist of the television series, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. He is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Beginnings Before there was Trap Jaw, there was Kronis, Kronis grew up poor. Times were growing desperate, and Kronis knew he had to make money for his family somehow. Against his mother's wishes, he resorted to piracy, and signed in to be a member of Long John Silver's crew. Kronis quickly rose through the ranks, becoming Silver's first mate, much to the envy of fellow crew member, Scroop. Scroop decided to get rid of the rookie. Clutching Kronis's neck with his claw, Scroop gave an extremely brutal beating to Kronis. Afterwards, he threw his mutilated, destroyed body off of the ship. The heavily injured pirate was found by Keldor, a conqueror from a distant place, he repairs Kronis' body, in exchange of serving him in his upcoming battles. Pre-War: Against the Archmage Kronis is one of Keldor's warriors, presented in the battle against Destane, the Archmage. As Kronis and Tri-Klops charge to him, the Archmage fires them back with a spell. When Keldor is severly injured, Kronis, along with the remain evil warriors, is forced to retreat from the citadel. He does not make another appearance in the prequel, thus the reason of his dramatically change to his counterpart, Trap Jaw, in the later events of the war, remains still unknown. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The Battle of Atlantica Trap Jaw first emerges as one of Skeletor's warriors, tasked with destroying cities across the land. The faction first attacks Ursula's stronghold of Atlantica, Evil Lyn casting a spell so that Trap Jaw and other warriors might breathe underwater. During the battle, Trap Jaw and his fellow gunmen paralyze several Atlantican warriors. Ursula, however, knocks out Trap Jaw and several other warriors with one magical blast, triggering a rock slide. Skeletor, however, wins the battle of Atlantica for his faction, freeing the city from Ursula's rule. The Battle of Agrabah Trap Jaw takes on a much larger role in Skeletor's next assault: the Battle of Agrabah. Trap Jaw personally fights the Mukhtar, a mysterious warrior. Trap Jaw initially lays his rival flat, only for the Mukhtar to rise up and use his magic lantern to sever part of Trap Jaw's mechanical arm. As the Mukhtar draws his sword, he swears to not let Trap Jaw knock him down again. Trap Jaw obliges the Mukthar by catching the blade and eating it. Trap Jaw emerges from the battle victorious, as does his alliance. A Final Meeting and Battle Trap Jaw gathers Skeletor's forces for an attack on the Forbidden Mountain. Trap Jaw works in conjunction with Tri-Klops during the fight, as the two try to take down a rhinoceros beetle mech piloted by Mechanicles. When Mechanicles takes down Tri-Klops, Trap Jaw tries to destroy the machine with a death ray, but he ends up blasted away himself. But Trap Jaw gets into a mechanized glider and slows down the machine's gears, allowing Tri-Klops to down the machine. When the tide of battle turns, Trap Jaw tries to flee, but ends up trapped along with Skeletor's other warriors. Imprisoned Trap Jaw, along with the other Evil Warriors, is incarcerated in Kent Mansley's super-prison. Though Trap Jaw boasts he can escape, he nearly breaks his jaw gnawing through the bars. The reinforced bars will not shatter to even Trap Jaw's unstoppable bite. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Evil WarriorsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney VillainsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Masters of the Universe VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Pirates Trap Jaw plays a bit role in the Non Disney Villains Tournament, participating in Skeletor's assault upon the Ice Nation. During the fight, he disarms King Haggard of his sword, actually eating the blade. Cartoon Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War